Nostalgia
by Saori-Luna
Summary: Un nuevo caballero de Pegaso está en el Santuario. ¿Qué pensará Seiya de esto? y, ¿cambiará en algo su relación con Saori? Pre- Saint Seiya Omega. Esperando por abril!


NOSTALGIA

Por Saori-Luna

-Meteoro de Pegaso!

El golpe fue a estrellarse con una enorme roca partiéndola en miles de pedazos. El joven que lo había provocado sólo sonrió satisfecho, orgulloso de poder mostrarle a su maestro el nivel que había alcanzado tan sólo con un día de práctica. Sin embargo, la sonrisa de satisfacción se borró rápidamente de su rostro, al ver como Seiya de Sagitario le daba la espalda sin una sola palabra de aliento.

Frustrado, miró a lo alto de la colina de entrenamiento, desde allí Athena le dirigió una breve sonrisa, antes de girar a su vez para comenzar a recorrer el camino que inevitablemente se cruzaría con el del caballero dorado. Un solo instante transcurrió antes que el aspirante a la armadura de bronce de Pegaso girara a su vez molesto en dirección a su hogar.

La diosa y el caballero sintieron la alteración en el cosmo de Kouga, justo antes de sentir el estallido de otra roca, con la fuerza de una explosión de dinamita.

Seiya suspiró, tendiendo su mano hacia la diosa, en aquel espacio en que los caminos se entrecruzaban. La mujer suspiró, aceptándola, mientras se dejaba conducir hacia aquel lugar que sólo ellos compartían.

-¿No crees que estás siendo muy duro con Kouga? – preguntó ella al pasar los aposentos de la novena casa- ¿Cuánto tiempo te tomó dominar… ese golpe?

La diosa terminó con dificultad la frase al toparse con aquellos ojos castaños que le miraban fijamente, y en un momento lo comprendió todo. Esto no era sobre dureza, o poder…

Del otro lado de la habitación, Seiya pudo notar cómo la mirada molesta de la diosa cambiaba a una llena de comprensión, e infinita dulzura. Sin dudarlo un segundo se acercó a ella, atrayéndola por la cintura, y tomando suavemente sus labios. Pudo sentir su respuesta al instante, ya no la diosa, sino la mujer a la que amaba.

-Saori- su nombre escapó de sus labios en un susurro, mientras ella sentía como su piel se erizaba. Su nombre mortal era un tabú en el Santuario, excepto para él.

El beso se profundizó, al igual que su abrazo, mientras Saori intentaba reconfortarle, recordando todas aquellas ocasiones en que habían sobrevivido juntos. Esta vez no sería diferente.

-Así ya no dependa de mí el salvarte? – dijo el caballero dorado interrumpiendo el beso e yendo a sentarse en la entrada de la casa.

Saori suspiró. Todo había cambiado entre ellos desde el día en que él había aparecido en el Santuario.

Erictonio.

Su hijo adoptivo. Fruto de un desafortunado intento de "relación" con Hefesto.

Seiya se había molestado mucho con el hecho, pero ella en realidad no tenía la culpa de que, como decía Marín, hubiera reprobado mitología griega cuando estaba en entrenamiento.

A regañadientes, el caballero había aceptado la presencia del niño en los aposentos de Athena mientras crecía bajo su cuidado; sin embargo, esa molestia se había convertido en verdadera rabia cuando se había comprobado que el chico había nacido bajo la protección del Pegaso. El asesino de dioses había nacido dos veces en la misma encarnación de Athena, y era algo que nadie entendía ni había oído nunca antes.

Saori tampoco lo entendía. Sólo sabía que no podía ser nada bueno. Entonces, Seiya de Sagitario había sido asignado como maestro del aprendiz de Pegaso, y el entrenamiento había comenzado. Ahora el tiempo de tomar la prueba se acercaba, y a pesar de todo lo que había hecho, Kouga aún no había ganado la aprobación de su maestro para tomarla, y ella estaba comenzando a cansarse de esta enemistad sin razón que no había logrado entender.

Hasta esa tarde.

Esto no era sobre celos, dureza, o poder… esto era por nostalgia.

Los hermosos ojos castaños de Seiya contemplaban pensativos los escalones de las doce casas, recordando las batallas ganadas y la emoción de la pelea… ahora alguien más tendría todo eso.

-Así que de eso se trata- dijo la diosa, sentándose a su lado- ¿extrañas las batallas? Jamás se me habría ocurrido, de lo contrario te habría dejado siendo un caballero de bronce, o te habría enviado a servir a mi hermano Ares.

-Como si cualquiera de esas cosas fueran posibles. Sabes que la armadura dejó de obedecerme en cuanto el cosmos de Kouga se activó. Además esto no tiene nada que ver con que me guste la lucha.

-Entonces?

Seiya desvió la mirada concentrándose en la estatua de Athena visible a lo lejos.

-Tiene que ver con quien te acompañará a casa después de cada batalla.

Saori abrió los ojos sorprendida. Por supuesto que lo recordaba. Su relación se había hecho cada vez más fuerte con cada regreso a casa. Entonces sonrió, mientras tomaba la barbilla del ya no tan joven Sagitario entre sus manos, obligándole a mirarla.

-Te equivocas, esto no tiene que ver con quien me acompañará a casa después de cada batalla…

-¿Entonces?

-Tiene que ver con quien me estará esperando en ella cuando regrese- le respondió ella, cortando la distancia entre ambos con un beso.

Una ligera sonrisa se forma en los labios del caballero dorado, mientras la abraza, disfrutando de la calidez de su amor. Poco importa que ya no esté en la primera fila de batalla, o que estén sentados frente a la casa de Sagitario, que en cualquier momento pueda pasar alguien y verlos. Lo único que importa es que tendrá que entrenar más en serio a ese joven, para asegurarse que ella pueda volver siempre a casa.

A Él.

FIN

NOTA DE AUTORA: Saint Seiya Omega! ¿No están emocionados? Como dijo mi amiga Vicky, hay mucho material para fangirlear y aquí está el primero de ellos. Al ver el afiche promocional, me encantaron los ojos de Seiya, de hecho esta historia debía ser tan sólo un pequeño drabble sobre esos hermosos ojos castaños, y todo lo que transmiten, pero salió un poco más. ¿Qué les parece mi visión? Esperemos a abril para saber qué tanto acierto. Por lo pronto, feliz San Valentín a todos! Que el amor siga llenando sus historias! Matta ne!


End file.
